


No Tomorrow

by Sorrge



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Curses, M/M, Unrequited, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrge/pseuds/Sorrge
Summary: Томас рассмеялся еще сильнее. Вот поэтому он не ушел? Он решил и здесь последовать по пути Дауда, ждать, как трусливый заяц ждет охотника? Смирно ждать, пока Аттано придет отомстить? Когда он наконец взял себя в руки, Аттано выглядел взбешенным. Томас пространно ответил:– Прокляни меня так же, как Дауда, это убьет меня быстрее.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Thomas
Kudos: 3





	No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658638) by [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl). 



Он должен был знать. Должен был знать, что лучше уехать, должен был знать, что нельзя снимать маску, пока он не уйдет далеко-далеко за городские стены – и далеко от их Защитника.

Пять лет. Пять лет с тех пор, как Императрица умерла, а ее дочь пропала, только чтобы ее нашел человек, обвиненный в убийстве. Пять лет с тех пор, как Дауд предупредил их никогда не заводить врагов среди ведьм, а потом пошел и сразился с самой могущественной ведьмой поколения за портрет девочки. Что бы Дауд не увидел в Бездне в тот день, он никогда не делился подробностями; Томас только слышал, как он сделал одну-единственную запись на аудиографе, за день до того, как они нашли Корво, полумертвого и приплывшего в Затопленный квартал после предательства. Он мог только предполагать, что то, что Дауд спас юную Императрицу от какой бы участи не желала ей Делайла, могло поколебать клинок Корво у его горла.

На следующий день после этого Дауд исчез, не оставив ни слова, ни записки. Никаких инструкций. Томас попытался удержать китобоев вместе, но не смог, и все равно не мог покинуть этот чертов город; и ради чего? Он вполне неплохо держался, Дауд научил их не только втыкать ножи в чужие сердца.

Люди не сильно его беспокоили, но они знали, что стоит бояться его клинка. Так было до тех пор, пока он не взял контракт на слежку за аристократом, влип в грязную историю с торговлей людьми и деньгами, которых он никогда в своей жизни не видел – и оказался в тюрьме.

В тюрьме Корво Аттано. Он никогда не видел лица Томаса, но ни с чем нельзя было перепутать клинок, который он до сих пор носил (глупо, _глупо_ ), или как он сражался.

– Дай мне хоть одну причину не убивать тебя.

Томас против воли рассмеялся. Аттано сузил глаза и ближе наклонился к нему, прикованному к стулу.

– Что смешного?

Томас рассмеялся еще сильнее. Вот поэтому он не ушел? Он решил и здесь последовать по пути Дауда, ждать, как трусливый заяц ждет охотника? Смирно ждать, пока Аттано придет отомстить? Когда он наконец взял себя в руки, Аттано выглядел взбешенным. Томас пространно ответил:

– Прокляни меня так же, как Дауда, это убьет меня быстрее.

– Прокляни...

– Он мертв, – Томас чувствовал противную горечь, хоть и полную триумфа от выражения лица Аттано. – Твое _изгнание_ отправило его в могилу.

– Я тебе не верю.

– Магия, Лорд-Защитник, это намерение, а не сила. Ты оставил его в живых в тот день, но ты _желал_ ему смерти, и твое самое большое желание сбылось. Что это, если не проклятие?

Аттано долгое мгновение смотрел на него. Затем он развернулся, взял оставленную на столе маску, и вышел. Томас закрыл глаза и откинул назад голову.

\----------

Три дня спустя Аттано вернулся; практически не обратив внимания на подорвавшихся приковать Томаса к стулу стражников, он махнул им идти. Конечно, тому, у кого есть Метка, нечего опасаться того, кто потерял связь с Бездной.

– Ты просил о проклятии, – сказал он без вступления. – Вставай.

Корво никогда не спрашивал, был ли Томас там, в тот день. Вместо этого он дал ему работу, и Томас докладывал ему лично. Шаг за грань, и его вернут в Колдридж, он прекрасно это знал.

Чего он долгое время не знал, так это того, что Королевский Защитник всё ещё удостаивался визитов из Бездны. Не знал, что некоторыми ночами Аттано сидел на полу в изножье кровати, с бутылкой Старого Дануолла рядом и яростью в глазах. Что он обыскивал Бездну в поисках доказательств.

Однажды ночью Томас вернулся со своих _обязанностей,_ зная, что Аттано ещё не спит, но остановился сразу на пороге.

Корво сидел на полу у кровати, помятый, _пьяный_ и злой. Увидев Томаса, он зарычал.

– Ты говорил правду.

– Насчёт чего? – Томас осторожно шагнул ближе. Было опасно всматриваться в состояние его одежды (белая расстегнутая рубашка, обнажившая ключицы и что-то, что могло быть только татуировкой на правой части груди), и румянец на щеках, подчеркнувший скулы.

– Дауд мертв, – прорычал Корво.

Томас шагнул ещё ближе и сел рядом, лицом к нему.

– Разве ты не этого хотел?

Он чувствовал, что это глупый вопрос; потому что теперь он знал. Он уже несколько месяцев был агентом Тайной Службы – если можно назвать мальчика на побегушках "агентом" – и за это время понял, что Корво не из тех, кто проклинает. Томасу было некого винить в смерти Дауда кроме самого Дауда, даже магию; и то, что он сказал Корво во время их первой встречи было лишь выплеснутым черным вкусом потери, скопившимся в горле. Вообще, теперь Томасу было сложнее не восхищаться Корво, чем тогда, и так дело не пойдет. Совсем не пойдет.

– Нет, – хриплый голос Корво выдернул его из мыслей. – Я _хотел,_ чтобы ты оказался лжецом.

– Почему?

Корво наконец поднял на него темный взгляд.

– Потому что лжеца гораздо проще ненавидеть.

\----------

Когда Томас встретил Дауда в первый раз, он был костлявым ребенком, и был в середине ареста поймавшими его за обчищением карманов в Деловом квартале тремя Смотрителями. Они хотели избить его до полусмерти, но когда они отвели его в глухой переулок, чтобы это сделать, то нарвались на свою гибель. В одно мгновение фигура в темно-красном пальто оттащила их от него за воротники.

– Выберите кого-то своего размера, – послышался грубый голос.

Девять лет спустя Томас посмеялся, вспомнив это. Если бы Корво использовал эту фразу, он бы вообще редко с кем дрался – а поскольку Томас всего где-то на дюйм выше, чем был Дауд, то точно не с ним.

Но вот они, выбивают дерьмо друг из друга только потому, что Корво скомандовал следовать за ним на тренировочную площадку. Новые офицеры Стражи тоже были там, чтобы понаблюдать и пройти проверку самого Лорда-Защитника.

Борьба с Корво бросала Томасу вызов, с которым он не сталкивался со времен своих тренировок китобоя, и старые привычки проснулись до того, как он успел подавить их. Уворачиваясь от клинка Корво, он стискивал зубы и мечтал сжать _кулак_ и делать это с помощью Бездны.

Проблема в том, что он видел тот же голод в глазах Корво; знал, что тот сдерживается из-за свидетелей, знал, что у него чешутся руки преподать ему урок, используя те самые способности, которыми Томас однажды обладал и утратил. Может, позже, подумал он, повернувшись, чтобы парировать следующий удар Корво, и врезал плечом ему в грудь до того, как сообразил, что делает. Корво рыкнул, потом зашипел сквозь зубы, скорее по-звериному, чем по-человечески. Но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть Томаса, он обхватил его руку ладонью, зажав, как в ловушке.

– Он научил тебя этому, – пророкотал он.

– Чей он призрак? – ответил Томас. – Твой или мой?

Корво его оттолкнул.

\----------

После этого они спарринговали в одиночку, без свидетелей, не стесняясь сыпать оскорблениями; и говорить _о нем,_ хоть и с помощью рычания и хрипов между ударами, которые никто бы не назвал общением.

Томас тяжело дышал, прижавшись спиной к стене тренировочной комнатки, спрятанной в глубинах Башни, пока Корво держал его рукой за горло, удерживая на месте.

– Знаешь, я был прав, – прохрипел он. – Ты меня проклял.

– Да? – Корво добавил бедро, чтобы удерживать его на месте, и Томас чуть не рассмеялся.

– Ага, – сказал он. – Или я бы смог смотреть куда угодно кроме твоего симпатичного лица, пока ты решаешь, стоит ли сегодня наконец сломать мне шею.

На секунду давление на горле ослабло, а Корво выглядел… озадаченным?

– Ты все еще думаешь, что я хочу твоей смерти.

– Разве нет? – спросил Томас.

Корво закрыл глаза.

– Только иногда.

Прежде чем Томас успел ответить, Корво отпустил его и развернулся, чтобы уйти; оставляя Томаса с мечтами о том, как его дыхание снова украдут губы, зубы и слова, проклинающие Бездну и весь мир. Мечтами, которые никогда не сбудутся.

Он и правда проклят.


End file.
